


Wysoki Czarownik i jego Nocny Łowca

by kas_delafere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Andrew wraca z akcji i mimo zmęczenia chce iść z Lorenzo do łóżka, ale ktoś im przerywa... ale na chwilę. Bo zaraz potem wracają do przerwanej gry wstępnej, odkładając poważniejsze sprawy na potem.





	Wysoki Czarownik i jego Nocny Łowca

**Author's Note:**

> Siedziało mi to w głowie już dłuższy czas, więc w końcu wzięłam się i skończyłam. Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie!

Lorenzo cieszył się, że po nieprzyjemnej walce z demonami w kanałach, Andrew przyszedł do niego, mimo że był brudny i cuchnął (ale tego się spodziewał). Dla Lorenzo nie miało to znaczenia, bo Nocny Łowca posłusznie poczekał te dodatkowe dwie sekundy, które zajęło czarownikowi zaczarowanie go do czysta, kiedy odłożył broń przy drzwiach.

— Hej — przywitał się w końcu Andrew, obejmując Lorenzo w pasie i całując go w kącik ust. — Mimo to wezmę prysznic, okej?

— Oczywiście — odparł czarownik i spoglądał za zmęczonym Nocnym Łowcą z uśmiechem.

Sam Lorenzo szykował się do snu, więc był już w piżamie, kiedy wpuścił Andrew do domu. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i poszedł do kuchni, aby przygotować późną kolację. Po prysznicu jego Nocny Łowca na pewno będzie głodny.

Kilka kanapek później Andrew przysiadł przy kuchennej wyspie, przysuwając do siebie talerz bez pytania. Lorenzo oparł się o blat naprzeciwko niego, patrząc, jak Andrew się zajada. Jego wzrok oczywiście zjechał niżej, bo Nocny Łowca miał na sobie tylko spodnie do spania, więc Lorenzo mógł przyglądać się jego klatce piersiowej do woli.

— Mm — mruknął w końcu Andrew. Przełknął ostatnią kanapkę i wyciągnął rękę do czarownika. — Chodź tu. 

Lorenzo złapał podaną mu dłoń i obszedł wyspę, zatrzymując się między udami Nocnego Łowcy. Andrew splótł razem ich palce, a wolnym ramieniem objął go. Wyciągnął szyję do góry i pocałował Lorenzo, który od razu uniósł dłoń do jego policzka. Nie był pewien, jak bardzo Nocny Łowca będzie zmęczony, ale wyglądało na to, że prysznic go ożywił. Głównie wskazywała na to dłoń Andrew, która powoli zsunęła się niżej i zacisnęła na pośladku Lorenzo.

— Ach, na pewno masz na to siłę? — zapytał czarownik, obracając głowę na bok. 

Andrew całował jego policzek i skroń, pocierając zarost o skórę Lorenzo, drażniąc ją w najbardziej przyjemny sposób.

— Sugerujesz, że zacznę, a nie skończę?

— Dokładnie to sugeruję — odparł Lorenzo z uśmiechem. Westchnął, kiedy Andrew przygryzł jego ucho i wtedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się żadnych klientów, więc to mógł być nagły przypadek. — Daj mi chwilkę — poprosił, wyplątawszy się z ramion Nocnego Łowcy.

— Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem, że jesteś taki rozchwytywany — marudził Andrew i oparł się łokciem o blat.

— Stanowisko zobowiązuje — odparł Lorenzo i cmoknął go w policzek.

— Idź, Wysoki Czarowniku Nowego Jorku. — Andrew machnął na niego ręką. — Ja poczekam.

Kiedy miesiąc temu Magnus ogłosił, że Idris stworzył nową posadę – dla Podziemnego – każdy czarownik był zdumiony. Bycie Wysokim Czarownikiem Alicante, stolicy Nocnych Łowców, było naprawdę dużym krokiem w kierunku równouprawnienia w Świecie Cieni. Lorenzo wiedział od Andrew, że najstarszemu z rodzeństwa Lightwoodowi zaproponowano pozycję Inkwizytora, ale nie chciał jej przyjąć, bo to oznaczałoby przeprowadzkę do Idrisu bez jego męża. Zaproponował jednak rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu Magnus mógłby z nim zamieszkać – a poparcie pani Konsul na pewno bardzo pomogło. 

Fakt, że sam Magnus poparł Lorenzo jako swojego następcę na pozycji Wysokiego Czarownika w jego starym mieście, bardzo zdziwił Lorenzo – minęło już parę miesięcy, odkąd przestał być małostkowy, ale nie spodziewał się, że Magnus tak całkowicie wybaczył mu jego okropne zachowanie. Kiedy Lorenzo przejął tę posadę ponownie, zdecydował się uhonorować Magnusa i zmienić nazwę stanowiska – aby Magnus był ostatnim Wysokim Czarownikiem _Brooklynu._

Nowa praca wiązała się z klientami i byciem świadomym tego, co działo się w środowisku czarowników. Lorenzo mógł też _w końcu_ przyjść na spotkania gabinetu Podziemnych, a to zawsze wiązało się z zobaczeniem Andrew – nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę, bo obaj spieszyli się do swoich obowiązków.

Czasami to oznaczało, że Lorenzo musiał przerywać randki z Andrew, kiedy klient miał nagły wypadek – jak teraz. Lorenzo zawiązał szlafrok i poszedł otworzyć drzwi, nie marnując magii na przebranie się, bo być może każdy skrawek magii się przyda, a trochę jej już dzisiaj zużył. 

Jakże się zdziwił, kiedy na progu zauważył Clary, która zachwiała się i upadłaby, gdyby Lorenzo jej nie złapał. Była w okropnym stanie. Ubrania poszarpane i zakrwawione, ręka zwisająca bezwładnie, potargane włosy zasłaniające brudną twarz. 

— Andrew! — zawołał Lorenzo, jednocześnie używając magii, aby znaleźć najgorsze rany. Wołany bardzo szybko znalazł się obok i zamarł ze stelą w ręku. — Pomóż mi zanieść ją do gościnnej sypialni — poprosił czarownik.

— Tak jest — odparł Andrew i użył steli, aby uaktywnić runę siły. Ostrożnie chwycił Clary w ramiona i szedł obok nadal czarującego Lorenzo. — Może użyję _iratze?_

— Wolałbym tego uniknąć. Nie wiemy, czy to… nie zezłości Raziela — zauważył Lorenzo. — Nie wiemy, czy Clary nadal ma krew anioła.

Andrew pokiwał głową, wchodząc po schodach.

— Powinienem powiadomić Izzy? — zapytał niepewnie.

Lorenzo też nie był pewny odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Clary przyszła do mnie — zaczął. — To znaczy, że pamięta i że ma Wzrok. A skoro pamięta, to znaczy, że nie chciała pojawić się w Instytucie, nawet kiedy miała kłopoty. 

— Masz rację. — Andrew pokiwał głową, wchodząc do sypialni i delikatnie kładąc Clary na posłanym łóżku. — Ale nie mogę tego po prostu _nie_ zgłosić.

Lorenzo westchnął. Jego Nocny Łowca był wielkim miłośnikiem zasad – większości zasad. Bardzo ciężko było go przekonać nawet do ich nagięcia, ale Lorenzo miał kilka miesięcy na wyćwiczenie się w tym. 

— Jestem przekonany, że głowa Instytutu chciałaby usłyszeć coś takiego osobiście — mówił Lorenzo, powoli składając wyrazy. — Na dodatek nie masz jeszcze wszystkich informacji, więc póki nie porozmawiasz z Clary, nie możesz zdać pełnego raportu.

Lorenzo znajdował takie drobne wymówki, ale był świadomy, że gdyby Andrew nie chciał ich słuchać, to by ich nie używał. Dlatego, kiedy Nocny Łowca pokiwał głową i westchnął głęboko, Lorenzo wiedział, że to z ulgą, że nie musi spełniać swoich obowiązków, kiedy ma co do nich wątpliwości.

Nie minęła jeszcze minuta, kiedy Lorenzo w końcu wycofał swoją magię z uzdrowionej Clary. Westchnął głęboko i zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie ma eliksir wzmacniający siłę… 

— Może mógłbyś jeszcze ją oczyścić…?

Lorenzo spojrzał na dziewczynę. Andrew miał rację – Clary wyglądała okropnie, więc Lorenzo pstryknął. Leżała teraz pod kołdrą, czysta i przebrana.

— To nie były demoniczne rany? — zapytał Andrew, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

Lorenzo wzniósł monitorujące bariery wokół jej pokoju i skierował się do swojego prywatnego warsztatu.

— Nie były — przyznał Lorenzo. Nie wyczuł niczego takiego w jej krwi. Ale to, co wyczuł… — Ale były podziemne. — Wypił eliksir i przymknął oczy, kiedy energia do niego wracała. Dzięki temu nie wróci mu cała moc, ale szybciej się odnowi. — Clary została ugryziona przez wilkołaka.

Andrew sapnął. 

— Mamy obcą watahę w mieście? 

Lorenzo był dumny, że Andrew od razu założył, że to ktoś obcy, a nie wataha Mai.

— Na to wygląda. — Lorenzo zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął komórkę. — Muszę poinformować Maię.

— O Clary?

Z tonu głosu Andrew można było odczytać, że nie czuje się pewnie z tym, że Lorenzo komuś innemu przekaże tę wiedzę, a Andrew nie mógł poinformować Izzy. Lorenzo złapał go pod rękę i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia, aby przeszli do sypialni.

— O ofierze wilkołaczego ataku. Maia nie musi wiedzieć, kto to.

Andrew wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Na tyle, że rozłożył się pośrodku łóżka w leniwej, zapraszającej pozie: noga ugięta w kolanie, uda w rozkroku, jedna ręka za głową, druga nisko na brzuchu. Wpatrywał się w Lorenzo swoimi niebieskimi oczętami spod delikatnie zmrużonych powiek. 

Lorenzo potrzebował chwili, aby oderwać wzrok od odsłoniętego ciała Nocnego Łowcy. Obrócił się tyłem i skupił na telefonie, na którym pisał wiadomość. Pewnie powinien zadzwonić, ale słyszał, jak Andrew wyraźnie ruszał się na materacu, więc chciał jak najprędzej do niego wrócić.

Kiedy Lorenzo się odwrócił, Andrew leżał w tej samej pozie, co wcześniej – jedynymi różnicami było to, że leżał nagi, powoli sobie obciągał i oddychał przez uchylone usta. Jego wzrok nadal był skupiony na Lorenzo, a ręka za głową zaciskała się na poduszce.

Spełniwszy obowiązek Wysokiego Czarownika, Lorenzo odrzucił telefon, ściągnął szlafrok i zaczął się rozbierać. Andrew patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że czarownik rósł z dumy. Ćwiczył swoje ciało, ale go nie rzeźbił, więc mimo posiadania twardych mięśni – nie było ich u Lorenzo widać. Andrew potrafił docenić cichą fizyczną siłę czarownika, o czym zawsze przypominały Lorenzo ręce Nocnego Łowcy, skupiające się na jego torsie, kiedy tylko mogły.

— Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego, _querido?_ — zapytał Lorenzo, siadając na łóżku i kładąc rękę na udzie Andrew. Zacisnął ją i przesunął wyżej, chwytając jądra Nocnego Łowcy.

Andrew w odpowiedzi sapnął. Przymknął oczy i podniósł się na łokciach.

— Wiesz, brałem prysznic… — zaczął i przełknął. — Bo chciałem, żebyśmy… żebyś… 

Andrew zacisnął szczękę i uniósł brodę, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Winę za to na pewno częściowo ponosił sam Lorenzo, który pochylił się nad jego biodrami i całował jego palce, erekcję, jądra, gdziekolwiek mógł. Po chwili usłyszał, jak Andrew wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie chwycił twarz czarownika w dłonie i podciągnął go do góry, do swoich ust. Lorenzo poddał się temu z łatwością, ale po drodze składał drobne pocałunki na ciele Andrew, bo nie darowałby sobie, gdyby nie pokazał mu, jak bardzo go docenia. W końcu dotarł do celu, ułożywszy się z kolanem między udami Nocnego Łowcy, i od razu przygryzł jego dolną wargę. 

Całowanie się sprawiło, że Andrew powoli się rozluźniał i nabywał pewności siebie. Obejmował Lorenzo i wyginał się do niego, jednocześnie starając się przyciągnąć czarownika w dół, na swoje ciało. Lorenzo tylko na to czekał, bo wsparł się rękoma po obu stronach głowy Andrew i spojrzał na niego z góry.

— To jak, _querido? _— zapytał, ocierając się o biodro Andrew i pozwalając, aby ten ocierał się o niego. 

Nocny Łowca odsapnął głęboko i położył ręce na piersi Lorenzo, po czym odepchnął go lekko. Czarownik od razu posłuchał i zszedł z niego całkiem, kładąc się obok, zaciekawiony. Rzucając mu spojrzenie spod rzęs, Andrew podniósł się na kolana i obrócił na czworaka w dość szerokim rozkroku, opadł piersią na materac i zaparł się dłońmi przy swoich ramionach. Wszystko to zrobił, nadal utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Lorenzo odebrało oddech. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku. Andrew wyglądał tak dobrze, _prezentował _się tak dobrze – jedyne, co polepszyłoby jego prezentację, to gdyby rękoma trzymał swoje pośladki… _Ach,_ Lorenzo nie potrzebował od Andrew niczego takiego. To nie była jednonocna przygoda, to był jego Nocny Łowca, jego Andrew, _su querido_. 

Klęknął za Andrew, a jego oczy przesuwały się po napiętych mięśniach Nocnego Łowcy. Pochylił nad nim, objął go i pocałował w kark; uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy Andrew przestał kurczowo zaciskać dłonie na pościeli.

— Dam ci to, czego chcesz, _querido _— zapewnił go Lorenzo. — Tak ładnie prosisz, że nie mam serca ci odmawiać._ Nie chcę_ ci odmawiać. 

Ucałował go jeszcze raz w kark, uśmiechając się, kiedy Andrew potarł twarz w poduszkę. Lorenzo zdecydował się powoli całować jego plecy, przesuwając się w dół; w dół do miejsca, które Andrew oferował. Zwrócił uwagę na to, jak dobitnie Nocny Łowca poinformował go wcześniej, że _wziął prysznic, _więc Lorenzo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tego właśnie Andrew chciał. Czarownik nie miał nic przeciwko, bo było coś budującego ego w doprowadzaniu partnera do granic wytrzymałości dzięki swoim ustom. Niezależnie od sposobu.

Rimming był czymś, co Andrew poznał dopiero z Lorenzo, a co uwielbiał – i o co wielokrotnie prosił. Czarownik na początku był zaskoczony entuzjazmem Nocnego Łowcy, ale dość szybko zrozumiał, że jego partner musiał przez lata wiele rzeczy sobie odmawiać, więc teraz nie miał zamiaru. Dlatego w tej chwili Lorenzo wylizywał go i całował, wsuwał w niego język, kciukami rozszerzał wejście Andrew, robił wszystko, co doprowadzało Nocnego Łowcę do szaleństwa. Jego pomruki wkrótce zamieniły się w jęki, więc Lorenzo doskonale wiedział, jak dużą przyjemność mu sprawia.

Andrew ciągnął go za włosy, zacisnąwszy na nich pięść, dzięki czemu Lorenzo mógł skupić się na tym, co robią jego usta, bo ból rozpraszał go od własnej, zaniedbanej erekcji. Kiedy biodra Andrew zaczęły poruszać się bardzo chaotycznie, a jego ręka zniknęła z głowy Lorenzo, czarownik w końcu się odsunął i odetchnął głęboko. Dwa machnięcia dłońmi później miał wyczyszczone usta, a jego erekcja była nawilżona lubrykantem.

— Gotowy, _querido?_ — zapytał, przysuwając się do Andrew. Potarł penisa między jego pośladkami.

— Tak — sapnął Nocny Łowca, unosząc się w górę, aby złapać za wezgłowie łóżka. — Lorenzo, _tak_.

Gdy tylko otrzymał zgodę, Lorenzo zaczął powoli wsuwać się w Andrew, za każdym kolejnym pchnięciem coraz głębiej. Niskie pomruki Nocnego Łowcy kierowały nim – dzięki temu wiedział, kiedy musi się zatrzymać, aby dać mu chwilę na przystosowanie. Kiedy Lorenzo wsunął się na tyle, ile mógł, położył się na plecach Andrew i głaskał go po bokach, podgryzając jego kark. Uwielbiał to, że pod jego rękami Nocny Łowca się uspokajał, jakby Lorenzo oswajał dzikie zwierzę. Cała ta siła ulegała jego dotykowi… 

— Mm, możesz już, Lorenzo — oświadczył po chwili Andrew, zapierając się bardziej o wezgłowie. — Czekałem na to cały dzień.

Lorenzo zaśmiał się lekko, ale posłuchał. Wyprostował się i złapał biodra Nocnego Łowcy, a następnie powoli wysunął się z niego, aby równie wolno się wsunąć. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem poruszał się coraz szybciej, aż w końcu musiał użyć magii, aby utrzymać tempo i doprowadzić Andrew do szału. Wiedział, że mu się udało, kiedy Nocny Łowca opadł z powrotem ramionami na materac, bo sięgnął po swoją erekcję i nie mógł utrzymać się jedną ręką w pionie. 

Lorenzo nie chciał, aby Andrew musiał sobie pomagać dłonią. Chciał, aby Nocny Łowca doszedł tylko przez to, co Lorenzo z nim robi, aby nie musiał myśleć o tym, czego mu brakuje – nawet czegoś takiego, jak dotyk na erekcji. Lorenzo wolał, kiedy samodzielnie doprowadzał Andrew na szczyt.

Wiedząc, że wykorzystał dzisiaj już dużo magii i nie powinien za długo bawić się z jej udziałem, Lorenzo pochylił się i zmusił Andrew, aby ułożył się niemal płasko na łóżku. Dzięki temu jego erekcja ocierała się o materac, kiedy Lorenzo go pieprzył; nie musiał sam sobie obciągać. Zadowolony, czarownik zmienił rytm swoich ruchów, to zwalniając, to przyspieszając, i skubał skórę Andrew pod swoimi ustami. 

Nocny Łowca doszedł w ciszy, zaciskając zęby na poduszce i rozdzierając pościel w pięściach. Lorenzo nie był daleko w tyle, dlatego zatrzymał się i tylko delikatnie ruszał biodrami. Uniósł się na rękach, dając Nocnemu Łowcy więcej miejsca na złapanie oddechu.

— _Querido? _— zapytał i poczekał, aż Andrew mruknie w odpowiedzi. — Gdzie mam dojść?

Andrew przesunął głowę w bok, aby spojrzeć na czarownika. Oblizał usta, przez co Lorenzo zadrżał i pochylił się, aby go pocałować. Usta Andrew potrafiły doprowadzić czarownika do utraty tchu, a kiedy miał wokół nich zarost? _Mm,_ Lorenzo był naprawdę szczęśliwym mężczyzną.

— Ach — westchnął Nocny Łowca i zagryzł wargę. — We mnie — poprosił. Uniósł się na łokciach i wygiął plecy, oferując Lorenzo więcej miejsca, z czego czarownik skorzystał. Ostatnimi pchnięciami próbował wycelować ponownie w prostatę Andrew, żeby podrażnić go jeszcze trochę, zanim w końcu doszedł. — Lorenzo… — mruknął Andrew, kiedy czarownik wysunął się z niego i upadł na bok.

Kiedy czarownik oczyścił siebie magią, zostawił Andrew w spokoju, bo pamiętał, że Nocny Łowca lubił wszystko czuć, przynajmniej jeszcze trochę… A Lorenzo lubił patrzeć na takiego Andrew. 

— Będziesz brał drugi prysznic? — zapytał, kiedy uspokoił oddech.

— Hm, nie wiem — odpowiedział Andrew, przysuwając się bliżej i zarzucając nogę na uda Lorenzo. Przytulił się do niego i westchnął. — Jeśli nie zasnę.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jaki Nocny Łowca był zmęczony po powrocie z misji, Lorenzo nie spodziewał się, że wytrzyma długo. Mruknął i przesunął dłoń po nodze Andrew, od kolana wzwyż, aż dotarł do jego wejścia. Andrew jęknął i wtulił twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy Lorenzo delikatnie wsunął w niego dwa palce i poczuł, jak jego sperma wypływa z Nocnego Łowcy.

— Na pewno nie mam siły na nic więcej — przyznał Andrew.

Lorenzo machnął ręką i oczyścił go, aby nie musiał iść pod prysznic. Magicznie wyciągnął spod nich pościel – i naprawił ją – aby mogli się nią przykryć.

— Co z Clary? — zapytał jeszcze Andrew.

— Zobaczymy jutro — odparł Lorenzo. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale zostanie poinformowany, kiedy Clary się obudzi. Jego magia już o to zadba.

Pogłaskał swojego Nocnego Łowcę po głowie, układając się wygodniej do snu. Jutrzejszy dzień na pewno będzie wyzwaniem, więc będą potrzebowali dużo siły. 

Z tego, co Lorenzo wiedział, Clary wróciła do Świata Cieni – nie w ten sam sposób, w jaki poznała go wcześniej, ale nie dało się ukryć, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia na pewno wpłynęły na jej pamięć. Lorenzo zakładał, że stając się Podziemną, wróciła jej pamięć i była całkowicie świadoma tego, do kogo przyszła. Specjalnie pojawiła się u Lorenzo, a nie u swoich przyjaciół. 

Powinien być… zły. Zły, że Clary naraziła go na ewentualny gniew Anioła Raziela; to aniołowie odebrali jej pamięć, ale odzyskała ją bez ich pomocy i zgody. Jej pobyt w posiadłości Lorenzo mógł bardzo negatywnie wpłynąć na niego, ale nie mógł jej odmówić pomocy. Nie teraz, kiedy była częścią świata, który miał wiele wspólnego z jej wcześniejszą w nim rolą, ale jednocześnie był czymś nowym. 

Na szczęście miała do kogo się zwrócić – kiedy już wszystko sobie poukłada. Luke na pewno jej pomoże, bo przechodził to samo. Niestety Lorenzo nie miał jak się z nim skontaktować, więc jeśli będzie chciała się ukrywać przed Nocnymi Łowcami, nie będzie mogła odezwać się też do Luke’a.

No i pozostała również kwestia Andrew, który musiał zgłosić jej pojawienie się w domu Wysokiego Czarownika Nowego Jorku.

Lorenzo westchnął i przytulił swojego Nocnego Łowcę. Clary będzie miała problemy, nieważne, co zdecyduje. Czarownik mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że te problemy nie odbiją się na Lorenzo.

— Za głośno myślisz — mruknął Andrew i pocałował go w obojczyk. 

— Przepraszam, _querido_ — wyszeptał Lorenzo. 

Andrew miał rację. To wszystko może poczekać do jutra. Teraz miał w ramionach coś ważniejszego. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
